Kingdom Hearts: The War Maiden
by Azmodan0210
Summary: Kairi is now landed at Akihabara as she will meet the friends both old and new and she will protect it. Multi-crossover. Rated m.


This fanfic will focus on Kairi as she is going to protect the others and her friends from Muko Muko cafe. Plus this is also a tie-in to Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master and it will be rated m.

All of their right belong to their owners.

Narration by Krim Steinbelt

"Following the defeat of Xehanort, Sora, Riku and Kairi are now hailed as heroes of Keyblade War. Kairi is now promoted from the Princess of Heart into the War Maiden as she had the strong sense of justice as she will protect the others. Now after the mysterious whirlpool had seperated Kairi from her friends Sora and Riku she had set her eyes on Akihabara as she is determined to protect the people she cares about. Now. START YOUR ENGINE!"

Akihabara - Japan.

During the night a young woman is walking the home. She had the short wavy-pink hair and pale green eyes. She wears a dark purple maid's outfit with a low cut shirt that reveals her impressive cleavage through revealing strings. Her name is Asuna Arsen as she works as maid in cafe called Muko Muko. She had walked home as she taken out the trash as she saw the brown haired man with glasses who was waiting for her. It was Takumi Inui as he had the brown eyes and he wore the buisiness suit as he was waiting for his student.

"Takumi-sensei!" said Asuna as she was happy to see Takumi was waiting as he had greeted her with his friendly smile. "Hi! Took you long enough, Asuna." Then Asuna was taking out the trash as she put it into the trash can. Then Takumi and Asuna had went home untill they saw the man without his maid masters mask. He was holding the switchblade in his right hand as he had the blue eyes and brown hair and he wore the red shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. It was Takumi Mizuhara as he was trying to attack Asuna.

"Prepare to die, ASUNAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Takumi Mizuhara as he rushed toward Asuna but he made mistake as Asuna had jumped high as she kicked Takumi in the face thus blowing him away into the ground as it was revealed that Asuna was taught by Takumi Inoue in the ways of the martial arts. Takumi Inoue had approached Takumi Mizuhara and had caught him and had binded him to the top that he couldn't escape as Asuna was theatenly cracking her fists.

"Talk now, Tak. Who's your boss?" said Asuna as she had the serious look on her face as Mizuhara's eyes are filled with fear. "HIEEEEEEEEEEE! It was Segawa. He is leading the Maid Masters as he had the ties to the mafia. This is all I know I swear." Then Takumi Inoue had called for police as the police woman had approached Takumi Mizuhara and had arrested him. It was Orihime Saegami as she is Asuna's best friend since the school as she had the brown eyes and pink hair and impressive bust as she had put Takumi Mizuhara into the police car and thus she drove away with the arrested Takumi as she will know that he will no longer harm Asuna's friends.

"I wonder what shall we do with these Maid Masters chumps, Inui-sensei?" said Asuna as Takumi had replied with agreement. "We will hunt down every maid master and send them to the jail. I hope we will protect these innocent maids from these scoundrells."

Meanwhile a cloaked figure had started to see the two maid masters had cornered a red haired woman with brown eyes and she had the large bust. It was Chisa Mizuhara as she was cornered by two maid masters as they are prepared to rape her untill a cloaked figure approached two maid masters and had kicked them in the jaws as two maid masters had recognized the cloaked figure.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's her! THE WAR MAIDEN KAIRI! The Keyblade War Heroine! She's not the one to be mess with. RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" said both maid masters as they ran away in fear as Kairi had jumped high and had nailed both maid masters into the ground and thus she punched them in the jaw thus making them uncoucious. Kairi is a 19 years old red haired woman with blue eyes and large bust. She was wearing her red shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and red fingerless gloves as the Keyblade called Oathkeeper was behind her back as she helped Chisa to get up.

"Don't worry, Chisa-chan. Get up and I will send you home." said Kairi as she is revealed to be a kind woman as Chisa had agreed as the police aperhended two maid masters and put them into the police car thus sending them into the jail for good. And then Kairi thought by herself.

"It looks like I will have the most craziest adventure in Akihabara after all." Kairi thought with the sigh and then her adventures in Akihabara can now begin.

(Op: "Kokuu no Meikyuu" by Seikima-II and JAM Project)

*Instrumental Start* Guitar plays and then it cuts to Kairi as she is standing on the cliff and then she jumps of the cliff and slices the screen and then screen shatters and it reveals Kingdom Hearts: The War Maiden logo as the song starts.

(Toki o sasurau bishou to yajyuu ichitai) It later shows Kairi walking the streets of Akihabara as she remembers her friends with calm look on her face. And then to Boruto who was standing on rooftop.

(Tonari awase no tsumeta sato honou kakae) It shows Takumi Inoue riding on his bike with determined look on his face and Bunshinchi alongside Ryou relaxing durring the peacefull times.

(Hikari ni sasoware yami ni saraware Can't look back!) It shows people are running from Burning Legion demons as Asuna and Chisa are shooting wildly at monsters and then Kairi and the gang are rushing the monsters.

(Chikazuke ha maboroshi MAZE OF THE HAZE) It shows Kairi, Asuna and Chisa are cutting down Hell Privateers from left to right

(Too no keba amaneku MAZE IN YOUR FACE madowasare) It shows Takumi as Kamen Rider Faiz as he finishes off the monsters with his Crimson Smash rider kick and Bunshinchi piledriving demons as well as Boruto as Sharivan cutting demons down with his laser blade.

(Mada oboroge na mirai to no CONNECTION kanjite idome) It later shows Yuria reading the book with the calm smile on her face. Then it cuts to Shuh cutting the demons with his Rekkyaku Kuubuu and Ryou walking leaving the demons defeated by him behind with the serious look on his face.

*Instrumental Solo* It shows Kairi running toward the light as she had the determined look on her face and then she picks up her keyblade and the keyblade armor attaches on her body

(Die hard life! BEAM UP!) Then Kairi in her keyblade armor rushes the demons alongside her friends

(Chikazuke ha maboroshi MAZE OF THE HAZE) It shows Kairi and Chisa slicing the demons with their keyblades from left to right

(Too no keba amaneku MAZE IN YOUR FACE) It later cuts to Rei and Shuh as they walk away while leaving the Burning Legion demons behind them as both Rei and Shuh had sliced them to pieces as Yang Wang rappid fire punches the demons as the demons explode

(Me ni utsuru sekai ha MAZE OF THE HAZE) Then Kairi faces Kars as he had the evil smirk on his face

(Sugata naki endori MAZE IN NULL SPACE toki hanate) Then Kairi and Kars clash their blades adn then Kairi launches a fireball toward screen thus blowing it away and Imari fires from both pistols at the screen

(Ima kindan no sei naru MEDITATION PAWAA o atsume nenjite sakebe) Then it shows Kairi standing alongside Chisa, Asuna, Takumi, Ryou, Boruto, Bunshinchi, Yuria, Yang Wang, Shuh, Rei and Imari as they watch the sunset then Kairi runs toward the screen and punches it and thus it shows Kairi and the gang posing as song ends.

(End of op)

Chapter 1: The Call for Battle.

It shows a man sitting on his chair as he had the brown eyes and brown hair. It was Segawa as he was sitting on his chair as his lackey Kouya Murasaki the man with brown hair and brown eyes with buisiness suit were starting their plan on kidnapping the maids to use them for their own amusement untill the the short fat man maid master was coming in fear as he had reported that their maid masters are under attack.

"L-Lord Segawa. Our maid masters were attacked by a red haired girl with the key-like shaped blade and she's coming here." said the maid master as he got hit by Kairi's foot thus knocking him down uncousious as Segawa and Kouya were scared of Kairi as they recognized her.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's her. Kairi the war maiden of Keyblade War." said Kouya as Segawa had started to shake in his legs. "That red hair, these blue eyes. That serious look on her face. She is indeed powerfull. LET'S GET OUTTA HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Segawa as he and Kouya are tried to run away untill they saw Asuna who had kicked both Segawa and Kouya in the jaws thus knocking them down. First Kairi had approached Kouya as she stepped on his hand as Kouya is lying defeated as Kouya had started to scream in pain.

"You're not getting away, you inhuman imbicile." said Kairi as Asuna had punched Segawa in the face and thus she tied all of maid masters as she defeated them one by one with just her bare hands. "It's time the police will know about your crimes, Segawa." Then the police officers led by Orihime had arrested Segawa and his maid masters all of them and finally led them into the jail as she shaken the hands with Kairi in graditude to the job.

"Thank you, Kairi for helping us finding these scoundrels and I hope these scoundrels will learn their lesson. I also heard that you were trained as Keyblade master right?" said Orihime as she guessed about Kairi's status as martial artist and keyblade master. "Yes, officer Saegami. It looks like my reputation preceeds me after all but I'm still in a good shape." Then a woman in her early 20s had approached Kairi as she grabbed her by her shoulder. She had the green eyes, brown hair tied in ponytail and she got the most impressive cleavage as well. She wears the orange jacket and blue shirt. She got the blue jeans, black shoes and black fingerless gloves. It was Kurumi Imari Minase the police officer as she saw the potential in young woman. "I've heard that your sword skills are impressive, Kairi-chan." Then Kairi was surprised to see Imari the legendary police officer before her eyes. "Kurumi Imari-san?!" Then Takumi had came in after the maid masters were defeated for good. "Kairi. We are S.H.I.E.L.D. The crime fighting organization that fights supernarutal threats and we are also the protectors of innocent." Then Kairi had agreed to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and then she is also joined the Muko Muko cafe as she accepted her job.

Then a blonde man in his 19s had entered the Muko Muko cafe as he was dressed in black jacket, black jeans, white shirt, black shoes and black fingerless gloves. He is also have the blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. It was Boruto Uzumaki the new member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and then he got on the chair as Kairi who is now dressed in the same maid outfit Asuna wearing only red was greeting Boruto with a bow and she asked the question.

"Welcome to Muko Muko, master. Can you order something?" said Kairi as Bolt had replied because he was a gentleman and unlike maid masters he have the serious personality. "One ramen please." Then Kairi had nodded as she saw Asuna was making a ramen and she made it perfectly as she and then Kairi had gave it to Boruto as Boruto was starting to eat as he tasted the ramen as it was well made as he had smiled but in friendly manner.

"Thanks. This ramen was just tasty as it is." said Boruto with the smile as Kairi replied "Anytime. *giggles*" Then after the work, Kairi is now walking home as she is now wearing her usual outfit as she is walking alongside Chisa, Asuna and Takumi as she is asking about Boruto.

"Asuna-chan, Chisa-chan and Takumi-sensei. I know Boruto is smart and kindhearted but why he tasted the ramen that Chisa was making and who his parrents are? Kairi had asked Takumi about Boruto as Takumi had replied. "Boruto Uzumaki is the son of seventh hokage named Naruto. Boruto is a future Hokage as he strives to surpass his father and succeed him as Hokage as his mother is Hinata Hyuuga of Hyuuga clan the most powerfull clan in Leaf Village. In short words, Boruto's parrents are the Heroes of Fourth Shinobi War." Then Asuna who was wearing her white t-shirt, black jeans and black boots alongside Chisa who wore the red shirt, red jeans and white shoes had guessed about Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The Seventh Hokage and Jinchuriki. His tailed beast is a nine tailed fox Kurama." said Asuna as Chisa had replied with the smile and dreamy sigh and blushing. "I'm prety sure, Boruto-kun's dad is handsome." Then a woman who appears in her 30s appears before Kairi. It was Haruka Mizuhara the woman with violet hair and green eyes. She had the impressive bust as well as she is wearing her doctor clothes as she asked Kairi, Chisa, Takumi and Asuna about Mashiro.

"Kairi, Chisa, Asuna and Takumi. I need you gentlemen to help the girl named Mashiro to heal her eyes as she is still blind." said Haruka as she had the serious look on her face as her stepdaughter Chisa had agreed. "Poor girl. I hope we can help her mother. LET'S GO!" said Chisa as she and the others are went into hospital and then they saw the girl with blue hair and teal eyes. She is blind and she possessed the body of a young woman as she is a young girl of 15 years old age as she had the slightly large breasts. She was wearing her patient clothes and her name is Mashiro Azakura and the girl who was watching over her is blue haired girl with ampber eyes as she had the large breasts and she is the nurse in this hospital her name is Rumi Asahina as she is watching over a poor blind girl as she can't see. Then Kairi had went into Mashiro's bed as she is sitting on her bed as she plays the chess with Rumi as Kairi had greeted Rumi with a bow.

"It's honor to meet you, Rumi-san. You are the nurse in this hospital?" said Kairi as Rumi with the smile on her face had said this. "Yes it's me. You can help her to recover her eyes. She can hear you but she is still blind." Then Kairi had nodded in agreement as she approached the poor girl as she firendly got her by her shoulder as she had sympathy with a poor girl.

"I'm Kairi. I've heard that your name is Mashiro right?" said Kairi as Mashiro had replied as she had the tragic past of loosing her parrents. "Yes it's me. But I can't still see." Then Kairi, Rumi, Takumi, Haruka, Chisa and Asuna had heard the walking and Kairi had saw the man in his early 30's as his age chronogrophically is 72. He had the brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the chinese clothing. Then Takumi had recognized the man.

"K-Kenshiro Kasumi!" said Takumi as Chisa had continued. "The 62nd grand master of Hokuto Shinken?" Then Takumi had heard the story about the man who's soul looked like the blue sky. It was the king of hell himself and his name was Yang Wang more commonly known as Kenshiro Kasumi then Yang Wang had approached Mashiro to help her.

"My name is Kenshiro Kasumi but you can call me Yang Wang. I heard that your name is Mashiro right. Don't worry just don't move." said Yang Wang as Mashiro had willingly closed her eyes as Yang Wang had Mashiro's forehead and he did a little magic and thus Mashiro didn't felt the pain as Yang Wang was the man of the noble code of honor and he was the man with the heart of gold. Then Kairi had asked the question. "What did you do, mister Yang Wang?" then Yang Wang had replied with the smile on his face. "I pressed her Kenmei pressure point. It will help her to restore her eyesight as she will see the woman who taken care of her. That woman is Rumi." Then Kairi, Takumi, Haruka, Chisa and Asuna had turned to Rumi as they knew that Rumi was friendly to her.

Outside the Hospital - Morning.

(cue ost: Ken's Rage OST - In The Calm)

Kairi had came into hospital with the bouqet of flowers as she saw Mashiro can see now as she had thanked both Rumi and Yang Wang as she can see the friendly face of Kairi who had friendly smile on her face as she had brought the bouquet to Rumi as Rumi who is now in her civilian clothes as she is wearing white shirt, blue jeans and the blue shoes as she got the shedding the tear of joy with the smile on her face.

"You are kind to your adoptive sister after all, Rumi-san. I hope you will get along together." said Kairi as Rumi with her friendly smile had replied. "Thank you very much, Kairi-chan. You're such a kind girl with the heart of gold and hair of red. I hope we will be friends."

Then after the hospital, Mashiro, Kairi and Rumi were walking home as they look at Kairi's house. Mashiro was wearing her red shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. Then someone was watching from the rooftop. He was wearing the black trenchcoat, blue shirt, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves. The man in his late 20s have the brown eyes and blue hair. His name was Rei and he is the master of Nanto Suichouken as he saw the potential in Kairi as he decided to teach her in the ways of the martial arts.

Then Chisa and Asuna who were waiting for them were standing alongside Reisa Suzuki, Misaki Miyako and Ai Miori. Reisa Suzuki is a woman with brown eyes and blonde hair as she got the impressive cleavage as she is wearing her biker outfit. She wears red jacket, black shirt, black jeans, black boots and red fingerless gloves as she knows Asuna and Orihime since childhood. Misaki is a girl with purple hair and blue eyes as she is also the bustiest girl as she is wearing her police uniform which consists of blue jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, black boots and blue beret. Ai Miori is the girl with red-orrange hair and blue eyes who is also got the large bust is wearing her pink t-shirt, yellow miniskirt and red shoes.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - Defender)

Then Rei had appeared before girls as he recognized Kairi as Kairi was shocked to see Rei the master of Nanto Suichoken before her as insted she was happy to see her father figure and mentor alive and she shed the tears of happiness. "M-master Rei?" said Kairi as she was shedding the tears of joy as Rei had greeted Kairi with the friendly smile. "Hi there, Kairi. It looks like you have grown up. It looks like you didn't forgot the lessons of Nanto Seiken after all." Then a confused Chisa and Asuna had asked Kairi what Nanto Seiken is.

"Kairi-chan? What Nanto Seiken is?" Asuna asked as Kairi had replied. "It's chinise assassination martial arts style which allows you to cut down your enemies to pieces. It has the many sects of Nanto Seiken. I was trained in one which is called Nanto Hakuro Ken. I slice my foes using my kicks. Come on, girls. We have the job to do." After saying this Kairi alongside the others had went into the village as she was tasked by a man named Nick Fury to find the models and gravure idols who were been kidnapped and save them. Then Asuna had knew that Takumi Inoue was teaching her Gento Kouken the martial arts style which allows the successors to this fighting style to destroy their opponents completely. Takumi Inoue is the descendant of Gento lineage the warriors that protect the Tentei or Heavenly Empress as well as mankind against evil and Gento, Nanto and Hokuto fighting alongside in order to protect the others. Chisa was taught in Gento Koken as well as she is a deadly martial artist as she had learned how to make the short work out of her foes. Asuna's teacher Takumi was also known as Kamen Rider Faiz one of the greatest superheroes arround.

Then Kairi, Takumi, Rei, Chisa, Asuna, Ai, Reisa and Miyako had arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and then they came into office as they saw a black man. This black man was bald as he had one left brown eye as his right eye was lost as he replaced it with eyepatch. He had the beard on his face. It was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. named Nick Fury as he was waiting for Kairi and alongside him was a woman in her thirties. Her name is Suzuka Mirano as she is from gravure idol agency as she is now working as Nick's secretary in S.H.I.E.L.D. Suzuka had the blue hair, blue eyes, well endowed figure, large bust and she is wearing the S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform as she gave a mission.

"Director Fury we had arrived." Kairi said as she and the others had saluted director Fury as Fury was instructing her and her friends about the mission.

"This is an emergency. The gravure idols and models were kidnapped by Mantoku and his henchmen to use poor women for their own gain. Find Mantoku and save the girls. As of Mantoku and his allies... Destroy them without mercy. Oh and these two will help you." said Nick Fury as Boruto who was holding the sword behind his back is walking alongside his friend. He had the black hair, blue eyes and he is the same age as Boruto. He is wearing green shirt, grey jacket, blue jeans, brown shoes and black fingerless gloves. It was Ryou Tezuka as he was reformed by Nick Fury as Nick had saw goodness in Ryou as Kairi also knew Ryou since the childhood and she knew Kaoru Tezuka who was Ryou's little sister and she had grabbed a sadness stricken Ryou as she had sympathized with Ryou. Ryou's sister was killed by Mantoku and he had lost the beloved sister.

"You have my sincere apologies, Ryou-kun. I know how you feel, but be strong and we will make Mantoku and his clowns pay for their crimes are you with me?" said Kairi as she gave Ryou her hand as Ryou had agreed to help her and her friends to stop this rape festival for once and for all. "I'm with you, Kairi. We will make these scumbags pay for their crimes. We punching out." said Ryou as he had raised his fist as he had the determined look on his face. Then Nick had commanded Kair and her friends to stop rape festival for once and for all. "Now. Howling Commandos. GO!" said Fury as Kairi and her friends gave director Fury a salute as they had agreed. "ROGER!" then Kairi and her friends had dissapeared in the flash and then they had started to hunt down Mantoku as Suzuka had said this. "Good luck guys."

Then Kairi and the gang had found Mantoku's lair as they knew that they found the criminals and then they had went in just to save the other girls.

(cue ost - Yasuharu Takanashi - Raging Blast)

The girl was locked in the bathroom and she had a long black hair tied in side ponytail. She had the garnet-colored eyes and mole just under the right eye as well as bust size of 98, waist of 60 and hips of 92. She was wearing greenish-gray shirt, button-up shirt and matching tousers. It was Kaori Sakaki as she was worrying for her friends as she realized that Mantoku Kusakabe and his henchmen were using her as she was trapped in the bathroom as she can't escape and she had the sad look on her face. However she heard the sound of a man named Hakudaku as Horror being beaten down to death and had his neck snapped and thus the door was been open and she saw Chisa as she knew that Kaori was her sempai. And then Kaori instead had came and embraced her friend with the tears of joy as she was happy to see Chisa freeing her.

"Chisa. I knew you could save me. *giggles* Teheheh! It's been a while." said Kaori as she had the friendly smile on her face as Chisa had the same. "I hope this guy won't get up from this beatdown. Let's go, Sempai. It's time to help the others." Then Kaori had agreed to redempt her crimes and decided to join the S.H.I.E.L.D. agency if she helps them to hunt down these rapists.

Meanwhile Mantoku Kasukabe the man with brown eyes and matching hair was wearing the buisiness suit as he standing alongside the old man the bald man named Teruo who was his father as he was wearing the kimono as they were standing in front of girls. The first girl Miyu Kagami had the long black hair, blue eyes, bust of 87, waist of 57 and hips of 89. She was tied alongside her mother, Sayoko and Miyu's sisters Fubuki and Haruka. Sayoko is a woman with shoulder-length brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, large bust of 99, waist of 62 and hips of 96. Fubuki had the shoulder-length lime-green blonde hair, green eyes, bust of 89, waist of 59 and hips of 91. Haruka had the dark pink hair in a bob cut and violet eyes. Her bust size is 93, her waist is 57 and hips are 90. They were tied as both Teruo and Mantoku are trying to rape them as they had demonic energy in their eyes as they are possessed by Horrors. Untill someone had grabbed Teruo's hand and it was pissed off Rei as he dislikes those who mistreat women.

(cue ost - Yasuharu Takanashi - Keisei Gyakuten)

"Wha-WHAT THE?! Y-You! The hungry wolf of Nanto Suichoken. Rei." said Teruo as his eyes are now filled with fear and Rei was only pissed off by actions of Mantoku and his henchmen. "You are the devil with a HUMAN FACE! SHAO!" said Rei as he cut the arms and legs of both Teruo and Mantoku as both of them had screamed in pain and then Kairi had approached the girls and she had freed them with her knife as she couldn't abandon innocent people. And then after then Teruo and Mantoku after they died they turned back into their Horror forms.

"Ok, the women of Kagami. Run now as we will hold off the others." said Kairi as she told Miyu and her family to run home now as they were saved and then the other henchmen had saw Teruo and Mantoku had their arms cut down as the bald man with grey hair Zenkou Majima had noticed Teruo and Mantoku had got their limbs cut down had draw his katana as he had his eyes filled with rage but he noticed that Kairi had her anger in her eyes as she is really pissed off by the actions of Mantoku and his henchmen as now Zenkou's eyes are now filled with fear. The second man with brown hair, Yuuji Kijima was instead afraid of Kairi as he knew that Kairi is indeed the maiden of war. The other bald man with grey hair Senzo Hatake had sweated in fear as he knew that Kairi and Rei had finished off both Teruo and Mantoku as they are now lie dead. The man with red eyes and short white hair Tatsuya Kurose was afraid of Kairi and then Kairi had jumped high and she spinned like a helicopter as she swung her her legs like a rapid kicks and then she jumped back on her feet as she proclaimed this.

"Nanto Hakuroken! Rekkyaku Kuubuu!" said Kairi as it was one of the Hakuroken techniques as it was a rapid spinning kick and then Tatsuya alongside Zenkou, Senzou and Yuuji had felt something painfull.

"This isn't good. That girl's a beast! Be-Ba-Be-BAHEKEBUUUUUUUUUUU!" yelled Tatsuya as he was cut down into pieces along side Zenkou, Yuuji and Senzou as they were cut down into pieces.

Meanwhile Chisa was seen defending Kaori and her friends Riko and Asuka from Mantoku's remaining lackeys. Riko had the long blonde hair and light brown eyes. She had a beauty mark right next to her lip. She was wearing her white dress. She had the bust of 88, waist of 58 and hips of 86. Asuka had the blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the green dress as well as having the bust of 88, her waist is 56 and her hips of 86. Then Ryou had arrived to Asuka's help as she recognized her boyfriend.

"R-Ryou-kun." said Asuka as Ryou had said this. "Asuka, Riko, Kaori. RUN NOW!" yelled Ryou as Kaori, Riko and Asuka had ran away as possible and they succeeded. The blonde haired man Iwaki and his black haired overweight friend were noticing the fighting aura of Ryou as they feel the fear in their eyes and then Ryou was actually revealed to be the student of Kishinken martial arts style as he is now launching two energy dragons at Iwaki and his overweight friend as two dragons had pierced both of them to death and they had exploded violently as they were revealed to be Horrors. It was Kishin Soujuugeki technique which Ryou had learned under Folka Albark as he was trained in Shura created fearsome fighting style.

Then Chisa was approaching Kaji Tomoyuki the man with short brown hair and matching eyes who was walking back in fear as he was noticing fighting aura of hers and then Chisa had let an inhuman roar and then she launched an energy ring at Kaji.

"GENTO KOKEN! SHO NO RIN!" Chisa had proclaimed as she had proclaimed the attacks name which is looked like a yellow energy ring which had approached Kaji and exploded with him thus killing him for good. After it was revealed that Kaji was being a host of Horror his remains were fading as Horror and he was finished for good.

Meanwhile the girls Misuzu, Ayano, Urara and Kaho were protected by Asuna, Ai, Miyako, Reisa, Takumi and Boruto. Misuzu is a girl with blonde hair and red eyes had the bust of 87, waist of 56 and hips of 83. Kaho had short dark orange hair and green eyes. She had the bust of 86, waist of 55 and hips of 81. Urara had the long black hair and amber eyes. She had the bust of 92, waist of 58 and hips of 89. And Ayano was a violet haired girl with blue eyes as she had the bust of 90, waist of 56 and hips of 84. The brown haired man and his friends are not humans but suddenly revealed to be demoniacal beasts Horrors the demons from makai. Asuna, Ai, Miyako and Reisa are makai priestesses as they knew that Mantoku and his henchemen weren't humans. The hunting festival was actually a feast place for horrors as Mantoku and his allies were revealed to be Horrors as they were sliced by Kairi and her comrades. Then Ai, Asuna, Miyako and Reisa had picked their brushes and fired a big fireball at Horrors thus burning them to ashes and then the brown haired man as Horror called Azdab the fish horror that torments his victims before devouring them had noticed that Takumi had the transformation belt around his waist called Faiz gear and then Takumi had picked Faiz phone and had pressed five button three times and pressed enter as the voice from Faiz gear was heard. "STANDIND BY!" said the Faiz Gear as Takumi said this.

(cue ost: The people with No Name by Rider Chips and m.c.a.t)

"Hen...SHIN!" said Takumi and he put the Faiz phone on belt and the voice have been heard and the activation code was a successfull.

"COMPLETE!" said Faiz gear and then the aura had surrounded Takumi and he became a firefly and shark based warrior. It was Kamen Rider Faiz and he was holding his Faiz Edge sword in his right hand.

"NOW I don't have the dreams. But you know I can protect them." said Takumi as he rushed Horrors with the series of punches and then Boruto had posed like his idol Kai Hyuuga and he said this.

"SEKISHA!" said Boruto as the red flash had surrounded Boruto and he had transformed into a red armored warrior called Space Sheriff Sharivan. Sharivan's transformation was made with the power from the Sun itself as it's energy was transfered into Grand Birth ship which is now bellongs to Boruto as the current Sharivan and thus the red energy had surrounded Boruto as he turned into Sharivan and then Sharivan had said his trademark catchphrase.

"SPACE SHERIFF! SHARIVAN!" said Sharivan as he rushed Horrors and he started to kick and punch them into face as Asuna, Ai, Miyako, Reisa, Asuna, Kaho, Urara, Ayano and Misuzu had left the stage as both Sharivan and Faiz had started to pummel the remaining Horrors as it was a night and then Sharivan had picked his Laser Blade and then he launched the sword shock wave at five Horrors thus destroying them.

"SHARIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" Sharivan yelled as he called his trademark attack's name and then Faiz had put his Faiz phone onto his leg as the Faiz Gear said this.

"READY! EXCEED CHARGE!" said the Faiz gear as Faiz had jumped high and marked the last remaining Horrors with his Faiz symbol as he prepared his special attack.

"TOH! CRIMSON SMASH KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Faiz had pronounced his attack name as the as he had pierced through the Horrors with his trademark flying screw kick which had ripped Horrors to pieces and then Horrors were killed for good as then both Faiz and Sharivan had changed back into Takumi and Boruto as they had bumped their fists with another job well done.

Then the remaining Horrors were running away as they saw Yang Wang or for short Kenshiro Kasumi was standing in front of them as he unleashed his aura and he rappid fire punched the Horrors to death.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WATA! WATA! WATA! ATATATATATATATATATATATATA! AAAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken!" pronounced Yang Wang after he rappid fire punched Horrors as they had feeling the violent tickling and they swelled like balloons and exploded violently and then Yang Wang had walking away with the job well done.

(ost end)

Then a last Horror that was escaped the massacre of Mantoku and his allies had relieved untill he saw a man. That man had the silver hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the green pants, brown shoes, red shirt and black trenchcoat. It was Shuh the master of Nanto Hakuroken also known as the Star of Benevolence as he knows about Horrors trying to rape and then consume the women as he had approached the Horror and he sommersault kicked him and then Horror was spilt a part and killed. It was Shuh's technique called Rekkyaku Zanjin as he did a backflip and he sliced a Horror with his leg thus finishing him off and then he saw Kairi with her friends saving the hostages and he proudly smiled at his student.

"Kairi. You've grown up." Shuh had though as he smiled with the pride and he is now dissapearing from the scene.

Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ.

Kairi and her friends were rewarded with the medals of Honor for saving the models from Horrors as she and her friends had saluted Nick Fury and Suzuka who had gave them the medals as they did the perfect job.

Then back at Muko Muko Cafe Kairi and her friends were celebrating the victory with the drinks.

"CHEERS!" said Kairi and her friends as they are celebrating their victory as the new maid Asuka was cooking the meal alongside Ryou who was in his buttler attire as he had the smile on his face as his late sister Kaoru can rest peacefully. Then a woman with brown hair and brown eyes was watching with the smile as she was not pregnant. She got the beautifull figure as well as huge bust and her name was Haruna Aizawa as she knows Chisa since childhood.

Then at night Kairi was walking home as she had the smile on her face as she celebrated well and thus she started untill she wasn't noticing a cloaked figure standing in front of her as Kairi had recognized the cloaked figure as she had a friendly smile.

"Ahahahahah! You sure never change, Yuria-san!" said Kairi as she had the hand before her head as the cloaked woman was revealed to be Yuria. Yuria is a mature woman with purple hair and matching eyes as she was a beautifull well endowed woman and she knew Kairi's parrents when she was a little. She is also had a large bust as well as she was waering her casual attire consisting of brown jeans, blue shoes and brown jacket. Yuria had the friendly smile on her face as she is happy to see Kairi grown up into a mature woman.

"Kairi! You sure are had grown up. It looks like you have the same honor on your side. No wonder Shuh and Rei had a big hope for you. I hope you will rest well, Kairi. See you later." said Yuria as she dissapeared in the flash as Kairi had went home.

Then Kairi had came home and then she had put her keyblade on the wall as she had went into the shower.

(cue ost: Tenjho Tenge - Pretty)

Kairi was washing in the shower as she had washed her hair and washed away her sweat as she had tired. She was enjoying the quiet peacefull shower untill she wasn't noticing a figure in black jeans, black mask, black boots and black gloves was unnoticebaly sneaking quietly to Kairi when she is washing.

Then Kairi had came from the shower as she had put on her black bra and black panties as she is combing her hair untill someone had grabbed her breasts from behind as Kairi had feeling that she was blushing as she had softly moaned as she had recognized these hands.

"Ah...! Ahahhhh! S-stop, Bunshinchi. You making me blush! Ah..! Kyah!" Kairi was blushing as it was revealed to be Bunshinchi Tawara the man with white black hair and brown eyes as he was actually massaging her breasts as he hasn't seen her for years.

"Your body is sure well endowed as well as your breasts are big, Kairi. Long time no see." said Bunshinchi as he turned Kairi as she had blushed in front of him as she embraced him as she was also happy to see him again.

"I'm also happy, Bunshinchi." said Kairi as she was happily smiling as Bunshinchi had went into the kitchen as Kairi had also held a photo of her alongside Sora and Riku as she is still remembers them.

"Riku. Sora-kun! I hope I will find you." said Kairi as she had shed the tear as she will find her friends.

Then Kairi and Bunshinchi were drinking the tea as she had explained her membership in S.H.I.E.L.D. and her work as the maid in Muko Muko cafe.

"So you're workin' as the maid in Muko Muko cafe and as agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. right?" said Bunshinchi as Kairi while drinking the tea had nodded with agreement. "Indeed. I was offered by Imari-san to join the S.H.I.E.L.D. agency to protect mankind from evil. Guess I work just perfectly fine." Then Bunshinchi also remembers his times with Kairi, Sora, Riku, Ryou, Kaoru, Mana, Shin and Maya as he is also saddened by the death of Kaoru. "I hope Kaoru is happy in heavens. I hope she will hear about your victory against Mantoku and his clowns." Then both Kairi and Bunshinchi had heard the knock in the door as it was actually Boruto was entering Kairi's appartement as it was beautifull. She had the most beautifull queen like bed as Bunshinchi had knew that Boruto was returning home exhausted from his work as cook in Muko Muko cafe and he fell into Kairi's bed.

"Oh man! I was so tired, Bunshinchi, ya goin' home Bunshinchi?" Boruto had asked Bunshinchi as he is now leaving home with his mask as he had smiled friendly. "I'm glad that I've met you, Kairi. Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Then Bunshinchi had closed the door and went home as Boruto who was lying on Kairi's bed was smiling friendly for a first time as he saw Kairi was a beautifull woman in front of him.

"*giggles* You look tired, Boruto-kun. Will you have some sleep now?" said Kairi as Boruto had nodded as he found the second bed on the second room and then he entered the room and thus he fell on the bed and then he lied to sleep as Kairi had the calm but determined look and she will find her friends. No matter what.

End of Chapter 1

(ED: "FELLOWS" by Masaaki Endoh)

(It shows the photo of Kairi smiling alongside Chisa, Imari, Asuna, Takumi, Boruto, Bunshinchi, Ryou, Rei, Yuria and Shuh)

Kimagure na noraneko no you ni itazura na manazashi  
Junjou dake ga torie no doko ni demo iru dreamer  
Fushigi na meguri awase wa zetsumyou na SUTAATORAIN  
Hanashi wa ato de ii sa tada jounetsu wo motte ikou

Mune wo kogashi tsudzukete iru sorezore no yume wo atsumete  
Kizuna to iu na no ookina ENJIN wo mawasu'n da

Ima sugu ni hashiri dasou michi naki michi wo susunde  
Tagaini senaka adzukereba kowai mono nante nai sa  
Dareka no ashi ga tomattara dareka ga kata wo kasu darou  
So shiranukao wo shite ite mo kokoro wa hitotsu sa my fellows

(An instrumental of Kokuu no Meikyuu plays)

Narration by Kairi

"Hi! I'm Kairi! It looks like I had started to get adapted to Akihabara after all. This is just cool to see this place oozing with crazy fanservice and Muko Muko cafe is now like a second home for me. Oh boy it looks like the Burning Legion demons are want to conquer the world? Not on my watch. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: The War Maiden. Chapter 2: Raging Soul, Noble Spirit. Tichondrius. If you dare to harm my friends you will recieve a no mercy from me. WASSHOI!"

Hell yeah. Now that Kairi had rid the Muko Muko cafe of these Maid Masters for good she became a maid in this cafe and she is being babysitted by Yuria when she was a little girl and she is taught by Shuh and Rei in the ways on Nanto Seiken. Now she will cut down her foes to pieces without mercy. Only a positive reviews please.


End file.
